Booba: All Hail Characters
Special Agent Oso (with "Oso" Spanish for "bear") was a Disney Channel series created by Ford Riley. Special Agent Oso hit the air on April 4, 2009 with a six episode block, and the companion 15-episode series "Three Healthy Steps" first aired from February 14 to February 27, 2011. The program was originally part of the Playhouse Disney block intended for preschoolers. On February 14, 2011, it was moved to the Disney Junior block that served as Playhouse Disney's replacement. Guest Voices *Khamani Griffin as Tyler *Rico Rodriguez as Lin *Madison Bell as Mia *Morgan Lily as Faith *Ciara Bravo as Sarah *Max Charles as Liam *Colin Ford as Joe *Madison Pettis as Katie/Tara *Zachary Gordon as Rasheed *Maxwell Huckabee as Aiden *Aarav Gupta as John/Michael *Stefanie Scott as Briana/Emma *Kwesi Boakye as Andrew *Raymond Ochoa as Noah *Elan Garfias as Grayson *Grace Rolek as Molly Additional Voices *Rob Paulsen as Briana's Dad/Emma's Dad *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Isabella's Mom *Gwendoline Yeo as Tyler's Mom *Kimberly Brooks as David's Mom *Kevin Michael Richardson as Nave's Dad *James Arnold Taylor as Mr. Thompson *Jenna Elfman as Maya's Mom *Mel Brooks as Grandpa Mel Components Each episode is composed of four components: *The Three Special Steps are the steps that Paw Pilot gives Oso to follow when he is on his special assignments. Oso has a matter of time to finish the three special steps. The third step is usually timed. *The training exercises are Oso's training task. They are given by Wolfie or Dotty. Oso usually fails on the first try, but in the course of completing the special assignments he remembers something about the training exercise, thanks to the person he is helping. He tries a second time and completes the training exercise, then earns a "Digi-Medal" (except Series 2). *The special assignments are missions that Oso is requested to complete by the mysterious Mr. Dos, in order to help a child in need. Oso tries to complete the Three Special Steps that Paw Pilot gives him. Then he earns a "Digi-Medal". *'Audience participation' or interaction with Oso. Sometimes, Oso will ask the audience to help him find something hidden or missing on the screen. Other times, Oso will ask the audience to try something physically demanding that he is doing. Episodes The show has 60 episodes; 24 in the first season and 36 in the second. The first season has finished, while the second is also finished. The episode names are always references to the movie names (and occasionally the opening songs) of the James Bond franchise, such as "Three Wheels Are Not Enough" and "The Boy with the Golden Gift". Three Healthy Steps Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps is a short series that airs in the United States and the United Kingdom during the Disney Junior programming block. It encourages children to use "three healthy steps" regarding eating, being healthy and exercising. Characters that are featured in the short series are Special Agent Oso, Paw Pilot, Special Agent Wolfie, Special Agent Dotty, and Professor Buffo. External Links *Official Website }}